A night in the dark
by tintincanoy
Summary: They've been looking forward for this moment and everything was going as going as planned until the lights went out... (my first fanfic :) )
1. The Blackout

**My First fanfic, I hope you enjoy it **

**Disclaimer note: I do not own Sword Art Online**

**A night in the dark**

Chapter 1: The Blackout

BOOM! Asuna and I heard a loud sound coming from afar. The Transformer must have exploded. Then the lights went out and there was darkness everywhere. The television stopped running, the fans weren't running and the computer was shut down.

"Oh Great! A blackout" I cried. And I realized, nothing was moving except the beating of my heart and the movement of my body. It was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing, I wonder where she was.

"ASUNA!" Where are you? I shouted. "ASUNA?"

"Aww, jeez Kirito-kun, would you stop shouting near my ear? I'm just beside you dummy" She said.

"Hehe, sorry. I'm just worried about you. Anyway, I guess we won't be logging in ALO tonight." Damn it. And I was so excited seeing my daughter, Yui again after a hard day's work studying at school. Great, just great.

"Hey, It's alright, we could see Yui-chan tomorrow. It's a Saturday remember?"

"Yeah, and today was suppose to be an awesome Friday, I guess we won't be doing anything for the rest of the night."

"Aww c'mon, don't be such in a bad mood. As long as I'm here, I'm sure things wouldn't look so bad right?"

Yeah, she had a point. As long Asuna is with me, things wouldn't look so bad. No matter the situation was, bad or good, life or death, Asuna made sure that I wouldn't go through to these experiences alone. We were gonna face them together. I guess that's why I made her my wife back when I was in SAO. She's so caring, protective, creative, smart, wise, talented but most of all, she was beautiful. Ther e were only a few number of girls who actually played SAO so I guess was lucky I managed to find a wonderful person despite how harsh the game had treated all of us. No, it wasn't luck, it was a blessing…

"_So I'll see you on Saturday Liz, Silica" Asuna said._

"_ASUNA! I told you to call us by our real names, we're not in SAO anymore!" Lizbeth cried out to Asuna._

"_Hehehe, sorry, I just got used to calling your avatar names than your actual names Liz- oops, I meant-" _

_Lizbeth Shrugged."It's ok Asuna. Anyways, hope you'll have a fun time at Kazuto's place." Lizbeth gave a naughty smile to Asuna and she blushed._

"_Hey, erm, It's not like that Liz! Umm, Uh…" I had to admit it. She looked so cute when she's embarrassed with herself._

" _Aww,c'mon Asuna. I'm sure Liz is just kidding around" I calmly said._

"_Or was I?" Liz said."I'm kidding Asuna, don't feel so bad. You got your boyfriend to comfort you"._

_By now, Asuna was as red as a tomato._

"_Anyways, see ya Liz bye" I said._

_Liz waved at us as Asuna and I started heading to my home and we waved back. FINALLY! I was looking forward for tonight's sleepover at my house. Asuna was permitted by her parents to stay at my house as long as I stay responsible and be mature with myself (I never thought that her parents actually allowed Asuna to stay in my home overnight, I guess it's because I not only saved her life, but the life of others as well back when we were trapped in SAo? Or was it because I'm a true gentleman and I show respect not only to her, but to her parents as well,whatever the reason, I'm just glad that I've someone to sleep with tonght since my sis, Suguha, was on a field trip to Okinawa and she won't be bak until Monday and Mom, well technically she isn't my mom, she's my aunt, was on an important conference at the hospital and she won't be back until like 1 or 2 in the morning._

_I was so looking forward for this night. We would watch a movie or an anime, talk to Yui, play video games, Asuna's sandwiches, a lot of ideas were going straight to my head, I was so excited for this night!_

_It was then by the time we just got inside the house, 10 minutes later darkness filled up the whole house_

…

By the way, what time was it? I checked my watch.

"You're so silly. How can you see your watch at the dark? Just use your phone" Asuna sighed.

She had a point. Again. Use your common sense man, the whole house's dark and you can't see a thing.

"Let's see, it's just about 6:30 now and-"  
Grumble Grumble. I hate it when my stomach makes that sound.

"Sounds like you're hungry Kirito-kun. Don't worry I prepared us some sandwiches before I left my home. It's just inside the basket. We just need to find it in the dark" Asuna spoke.

And after like ten minutes or so, we finally found the basket and boy it was a sight for sore eyes.

"Mmh, Delicious!" I cheered.

"Thanks, I'm sure that you'd like this sandwich. I added some spices so that it would taste better." she said.

"Asuna, you know I like everything you make"

I'm pretty sure that despite the darkness surrounding us that Asuna was blushing and I'm sure of it.

"Dummy, I know that. It's just that I wanted to make sure that you enjoyed it."

Asuna was right. This isn't so bad. The night's still young and we could do a lot of stuff despite the fact that it was pitching black everywhere. But first, we should find those candles and flashlights to light up the entire house. This was gonna be a long night.


	2. Hide and Seek

**Hello everyone **** here's chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

**Hide and Seek**

As I was texting to my sis that Asuna and I are experiencing a blackout right now in the living room, I saw Asuna cleaning up the table and washing the plates on the kitchen. She was wearing her school uniform. It had a drak navy blue polo sleeve, a white blouse (again, it had sleeves) a red tie in the middle and light grey skirt just covering her knees. Her hair was long and braided at the back part of her hair, just like the time Asuna and I were trapped in SAO. But then, I realized that she looked at me, and spoke:

"Kirito-kun, Why are you staring at me"

I never knew from that moment I was actually staring at her.

"It's just that, umm, you look beautiful. Trust me, I wasn't thinking of any other stuff, I swear. I'm sorry if I was staring Asuna" I answered.

Yeah, like she would accept that. But it was true, I never looked at Asuna in a different way. I respect her and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable when I make some lame misunderstandings like this one. Luckily for me, She accept my apology and forgave me as long as I would clean the remaining dishes in the sink while She would be fixing the table. I'm not gonna take no as an answer, I don't' want my girlfriend in a bad mood for the rest of the night. I wonder though, what's she thinking inside of her head right now?

…

Kirito-kun was right. It's tough to actually do anything in the dark. But as long as we're together, I'm sure we'll find something to entertain ourselves for the rest of the night. After eating dinner (we mostly ate my sandwiches but boy, Kirito-kun sure looked hungry like a beast feasting on his prey. He ate like what, more than 20 sandwiches in the basket?) I told Kirito-kun to contact his Aunt and Suguha-chan so that they would be informed about the blackout. I was just busy cleaning the dishes when I realized that pair of eyes was looking at me the moment I turned my back. What does he see in me?

"Kirito-kun, Why are you staring at me"

"It's just that, umm, you look beautiful. Trust me, I wasn't thinking of any other stuff, I swear. I'm sorry if I was staring Asuna"

I just ignored it and just forgave him. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it Then again, I really don't what's actually going inside that mind of his, it better not be something-

RING,RING,RING!

My phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi dad. Mmhm, yeah, no, it's okay dad, Kirito-kun is with me, I'm pretty sure he'll take care of me. No really, He's a good guy, Yeah, I can handle it. Don't worry dad, I'll be back home by the time I wake up at around 7 in the morning. Yeah, plus it's too dangerous to drive at night since the whole neighborhood is pitch black, mmmhm, yes, great, Thanks dad, Love you!"

Yes, I'm actually still staying here until tomorrow morning, this is great. I never really thought that my dad would actually let me stay here for the night. Usually, he would ride into his car right now and drive his way into Kirito-kun's home and bring me home, but I'm not complaining. So I'll just go with it.

…

"So, what did your Dad say? Would he pick you up or I should take you home?" I asked.

Asuna was just finishing her conversation with her father and I'm just here, a bit nervously waiting for her to reply. To my surprise, I got this response from her

"It's okay Kirito-kun, my dad allowed me to actually stay here for the night."

YES! If there's one thing I'm looking forward to tonight, at least I won't be sleeping alone in this dark, motionless house. I never thought that her father would actually let her stay here. I'm ok with that.

"So, what do you want to do right now?" I asked.

"Well, I should probably dress up first." She replied.

I'm just gonna go to the bathroom ok Kirito-kun?"

"Ok. I'm just gonna go to my bedroom to dress up too.  
…

A few minutes later, I was back in the living room with my Black long sleeve shirt and Black shorts. I was just waiting for her to arrive in the living room when I saw heard steps, walking down the stairs. It must be Asuna. By the time the noise from the stairs stop, a ladylike figure appeared before my eyes. Wow, she was more than pretty, she was beautiful. She wore a plain pink T-shirt with a Heart in the middle and a white min-skirt. She was more colorful than my single color outfit.

"Well, you look amazing" I said.

"Thanks, so do you. I could see why black is your favorite color." She said. "Are you sure you don't want to wear something lighter, it's hot if you wear something like that in the blackout?"

"It's ok, I'm good. Anyways, what do you to do right now?"

Hmm, we could maybe play a board game, no wait, it's too dark to actually see the figures and cards."

"How about a game of Hide-and-Seek?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea!"

"Great, I'm glad you agreed with me. Since I thought of it, I'll hide and you'll seek."

"That's not fair!"

"It's fair to me, I thought for it remember?"

"Fine, But I'll be counting until fifty!"

"Just don't make it to fast ok?"

"Got it."

And there I was rusing to find a perfectly good place to hide. Hmm, Should I hide in the bathroom, what about the bedroom near the curtains, she will never expect to see me there. How about the basement? I was busy fighting with my thoughts until…

"Ah! I know the perfect place to hide!" I said to myself.

I went back to the Living room where I saw Asuna, still standing at a corner, was busy counting to fifty. I sneakily went under the sofa and hid under it. As Asuna finished counting 'til fifty, I knew It would take her a long time to actually find me in the sofa. In fact, I'm a master at this game. I used to play it with Suguha when I was young. We would play Hide-and-Seek at least thrice a week and I knew the perfect spots to hide in this house. The reason why Suguha and I stopped playing the game was because she had a hard time finding me and eventually gave up calling out my name and stating that she gives up. Two hours of actually doing nothing in a cramped area just because of a game was worth it.

But Asuna was a better seeker than my sis. It only took her fifteen minutes to actually find me under the sofa. Aww man, I actually thought it would last longer.

"Ok, You found me but get ready, It's time for you hide cause I'm starting the count right now."

"Ok, good luck finding me"

Good luck? I don't need luck. I'm Kirigaya Kazuto, Master of Hide-and-Seek and Master of every hiding spot in this house.

"This was going to be TOO easy" I thought to myself.

But I was wrong.

"ASUNA? WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted.

I can't believe this! It's been almost an hour and I still couldn't find her. I checked all my hiding spots. The sofa, Under my Bed, Behind the storage boxes inside the basement. Inside the cabinets of my kitchen. Things were sure hard when you only got a flashlight to guide you the way in the dark. And I thought I was the Hide-and-Seek expert. This was getting out of hand. I can't risk herself hiding in a place I don't know. She probably could suffocate in her hiding place. That's it, I couldn't take any more risks.

"Asuna, I give up. I admit, Your better at this than I am. Where are you?"

As I came across a corner in the kitchen, I got bumped.

"Ow, that hurt!" I cried.

"Hey, be careful where your-Asuna! Where were you? I was starting to feel worried about you?"

Well, it's simple. I hid at the first place you would ever expect to find me."

And she pointed at a tall object in the living room. The big Closet, of course! I felt so stupid by that time that I told Asuna that we should stop playing because I don't to risk one of us getting hurt in the dark, but the real reason was that because I was so pissed with myself that I didn't use my common sense.

"Ok, but just admit it, I'm just as good as you."

And there she was, rubbing it in front of me.

"Ok, I admit, you're good at this.

That's when I noticed sweat was dripping of my face.

I guess you're right Asuna, I should've wore something lighter. It's getting hot in here."

See, I told you." She replied.

"I'm just gonna change my shirt. Don't go hide anywhere ok?"

And there I was, leaving the living room with Asuna texting to her phone. With sweat all over my shirt, I need to change. But to tell you the truth, I left for the moment because I was just not in the right mood when it actually took me an hour to find her.

"You just got lucky Asuna, next time, I'll get you."


End file.
